


An Evening to Remember

by distractionpie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Royal Ball, TDP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Amaya has no love for balls, let alone royal ones, but she does love her sister. And perhaps the experience won't be so bad when she's introducing Gren to it.





	An Evening to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the various people on the big bang discord server who gave encouragement, especially Tagrasso who gave me the advice I needed to turn this project into something complete-able at the point I considered dropping out.
> 
> Please head over to tumblr to appreciate the amazing art I received for this fic from not one but TWO artists kind enough to pick my fic to work on.
> 
> https://zhadyrart.tumblr.com/post/187102751131/look-at-this-piece-i-got-to-do-for-tdpbigbang-for
> 
> https://yuquid.tumblr.com/post/187078714632/something-i-did-for-the-tdpbigbang-for

Mostly, Amaya enjoys her sister’s letters. Tales from the castle are always a welcome break from reports and while Amaya does her best to keep morale up and not let the harsher realities of guarding the border overwhelm her or her men there is something uniquely refreshing about how unblemished the stories Sarai shares are, painting a picture of a life untouched by wars or monsters that Amaya can escape to in her words -- even if she knows that being Queen wasn't truly so idyllic as the letters presented.

The invitation, however, is an imposition.

Amaya can’t turn it down, it has been too long since she’s seen her sister and the anniversary of her wedding and coronation is something to be celebrated. She just wishes the celebration could be something other than a royal ball. But for her sister, Amaya will endure.

The trip from the border to the capital isn’t so bad, there’s work to be done on the way, she escorts a battalion due leave back to main roads where travel is safer, and makes official stops to meet with various town guards and it’s helpful and interesting - work she can do well.

But even travelling at a leisurely pace, it’s only a matter of days before they reach the capital.

It’s a small party now, most of the people who were with her when she departed the breach have stopped or broken away for their own destinations, as they enter the city walls the group is made up of just her, Lieutenant Gren, two guards, and a handful of city-born soldiers who offer up their goodbyes at various streets as they approach the palace.

It's her sister's home and Amaya knows Sarai will do what she can to make the visit comfortable but she still pulls her horse to a halt outside the castle gate, drawing in a deep breath and savouring her last moments of being an off duty soldier rather than the sister of the Queen.

But however exasperating being in court may be, Amaya has missed her sister and wants to see how her nephew has grown and so she waves to the guards and spurs her horse onward to the entrance.

She's under the gate before she notes the absence of the shadow of Gren's horse in the lee of her own. 

Amaya pauses, dropping the reins and looking back over her shoulder to where Gren is still staring up at the palace, eyes wide. 

She'd known her Lieutenant was no city boy, he'd shared plenty of stories about a simple childhood in a trading village near the border between Katolis and Del Bar, but she hadn’t expected him to look so overwhelmed at their destination.

A quick wave of her hand gets his attention, then she signs, "Hurry up, it's past time you met my sister. I think you'll get on."

"The Queen?" is Gren's slightly shaky reply. "I'm sure she'll be too busy to notice me."

"My sister," Amaya repeats. Gren is here as her friend as much as her translator and with Sarai he needs only to be the first. This is no official presentation, she's here to see her family and stay as far away from official court business as she can and so there's nothing for Gren to be nervous of. "And she's been looking forward to meeting you, she's said so when I've mentioned you in my letters."

"You've written about me?"

"Of course, you're an important part of my life."

That statement, at last, chases the apprehension from his features in favour of a shy smile. Logically, it should be a surprise to him, but Amaya thinks she understands nonetheless, their lives at the breach are so often a world apart from the rest of Katolis that it feels strange that they might intersect -- and at least she has the advantage of familiar ground in her sister’s home. She’s pretty sure the only time Gren had even visited the capital before was for his army training and that would hardly have equipped him for this experience.

He looks embarrassed as he returns to his place at her side but they ride into the castle grounds together.

They’ve barely dismounted, Gren looking ill-at-ease again when faced with the prospect of releasing his horse into the care of the castle grooms, when Amaya sees the flit of a small shadow behind her and a moment later feels the light pressure of small arms squeezing at her through her armour.

It isn’t easy, turning and ducking to wrap her arms around her nephew in return --not in full armour-- but the hug is worth it.

When he releases her she takes a step back to better inspect him, and is almost awed by what she sees.

He’s grown so immensely since she last saw him, she knows that’s just how it is at such an age but it’s also a reminder of all the things she misses by spending so much time away, his features all the more obviously such a perfect blend of her sister and her dearly-departed first brother-by-marriage.

“Hello Callum,” she signs, keeping her gestures slow and exaggerated to allow for the boys youth.

But his answering, “Aunt Amaya! Have you come for the party?” is so quick and confident that she can’t help but beam. She’d thought her absence might have strained the closeness she’d had with her nephew when he was younger, but it’s clear that he’s been keeping up his studies and it warms her heart to know that this care had remained strong even when she wasn’t present to reward it.

She answers and then lets him spend a few moments excited sharing all his enthusiasm for the first large party he is old enough to participate in - although fortunately for him he’s still young enough to go to bed before the annoying parts start.

He doesn’t seem to have noticed at all that Amaya is not alone, so she waits until a natural pause in his chatter before pointing out her companion.

“Callum, this is my friend, Lieutenant Gren,” she signs. “He’s never visited the palace before, so I need you to help me keep an eye on him.”

Callum lights up at the suggestion of responsibility and, while Amaya isn’t in the habit of speculating on the details of her sister’s marriage, she hopes that there’s the possibility of a child in Sarai and Harrow’s future because she knows that Callum would excel as an older brother just as much as Sarai always has as a sister.

“Hi,” he signs, a little shyly but clearly not even thinking to change his method of communication.

Gren signs back an almost painfully polite, “Pleased to meet you, Prince Callum.”

Amaya could have warned him herself that there’ll be no expectation that he stand on ceremony with her family, but she knows he wouldn’t have taken her at her word. But, despite his suddenly increased reserve, Callum has no hesitation in informing Gren that he’s ‘just Callum’ something that Sarai has insisted on while he’s young, a wise decision that will spare him the burden of a crown for a few years and sidestepping addressing the thorny question of succession that will hang over his head as long as Harrow has no son of his own blood.

For now though, he has nothing weighing on him but childish concerns and Amaya hopes that won’t have to change any time soon.

Introductions made, Callum chatters happily to both of them, his childish innocence making palace life sound so simple and unpretentious -- not unlike the childhood Amaya had in the house of a city merchant, she hopes, not so distant from the lives of children in the village where Gren was raised.

It’s not long thought, before they’re interrupted. Callum looks guilty at once which tells Amaya clear as any words that the woman who enters is a tutor and sure enough she’s summoning Callum back to his studies, chiding him that he must get his sums done now or he might not be permitted to attend the party later. Amaya, probably the part of Amaya that will always be Sarai’s little sister, feels a spike of sullenness on his behalf that Sarai would be making him study when there’s family visiting and fun to be had. Sarai always was the more sensible sister -- though only by a little. There’s no way Sarai would actually deny her son something he’s so clearly looking forward to and while Amaya would never encourage anyone serving with her to use empty threats to keep soldiers in line, she supposes it’s different with small children who haven’t yet had to understand that their actions, or inaction, could have true consequences.

She shakes off her sadness at not being allowed more time with her nephew in a matter of moments though. After all, while the anniversary is only one day the party will flow on in feasting and dancing and there’ll be more time for fun with Callum later.

Right now, she wants to see her sister. She wants to introduce Gren to her sister.

Gren, who is watching the door Callum departed to with a fond smile and signs, “Your nephew is nice,” with a hint of wry amusement curling around his lips.

That’s one member of the family who no longer makes him nervous, Amaya thinks, and only two to go. Although Callum was the easiest.

She grins, not at all surprised that Gren would shine at dealing with her nephew and she suspects the escape from his tutor and ‘surprise’ greeting was something that Sarai had arranged to remind Amaya that she is here for family and not any of the aspects of the visit she is dreading and to set Gren at ease by reminding him that the royal family is just that -- a family.

“I’m glad that went well,” she remarks. “Callum is so often shy, and he doesn’t get as many opportunities to practise mixing with new company as I’d like.”

The sympathy that flits across Gren’s face pricks at her, both a compliment to his consideration for Callum but Amaya is also reminded of Gren’s own position. He’s not a retiring person by nature, nobody that couldn’t confidently handle people would be able to succeed in his role, but she also knows that the assignment often weighs heavily on him. As her interpreter and second, he represents her and it’s a charge he takes seriously, but despite her best wishes it’s unavoidable in a role where the lines between duty and the personal are blurred that people often treat Gren as representing her even in circumstances where he ought to be at liberty to act independently and in the time they’ve served together it has instilled in him a reserve that is anomalous to his nature. She’s hoping that here in the palace, where most of the people they encounter have a close enough connection to her for there to be no need for him to serve as her interpreter, he’ll feel more at ease to act without concern for appearances, although she knows that doing so will require convincing him that he doesn’t need to impress the royal family and while the introduction to Callum has been a success she doubts he’ll so easily embrace being on friendly terms with his King and Queen.

This isn’t her home, but her family is here and that makes it as close as she’s likely to get to show him, and she wants him to feel comfortable here.

So the first order of business is a tour.

She spends the afternoon showing Gren around, but it seems that when Sarai had written the date of the ball she’d meant for Amaya to arrive several days earlier to prepare and is exasperated with her sister’s perceived lateness so as the sun goes down she’s pulled away from Gren so that she can prepare for the event with her sister, while Gren readies himself in his own assigned room.

The dress Sarai has had made for her is not unpleasant, the blue silk flows like water as she slips it over her head and the fit is perfect as she ties the sash. It's sleeves are loose enough to allow freedom of movement but button cuffed at the wrists so the fabric doesn't get in the way of her hands. Her sister has chosen well, but it's still not something Amaya would have wanted for herself without the obligation of representing her sister in front of the court.

[Sarai pins the final strand of her hair and signs, “You look pretty.” ](https://zhadyrart.tumblr.com/post/187102751131/look-at-this-piece-i-got-to-do-for-tdpbigbang-for)

And she’s right, but Amaya smirks at her in the mirror and signs back, “That’s not the dress.”

“I know, it’s all you,” is her sister’s affectionate answer. “And there’s no harm in indulging it. I know you’re a soldier, but tonight I want you to remember that’s not all you can be.”

Maybe not, but when these few short days are over that’s what she’ll go back to. And while Sarai might want Amaya not to feel restricted by that role, the truth is she knows that returning to it will be like putting her armour -- it weighs heavy on her shoulders, that was undeniable, but it fit her well and there was a safety of sorts in familiar dangers and an enemy she knew how to fight.

She doesn't doubt her sister’s consideration for her, but balls are expected of the Royal family and while Sarai will have planned what accommodations she can this will never be a situation in which Amaya thrives. She learned the steps to dances by rote as a child with her sister but Sarai’s pleasure at moving to music has never been something she can understand. For Amaya dancing is an unwanted puzzle, and one that’s further hampered by her partner grasping her hands and keeping her from being able to communicate. And every other part of the ball will be the same, something that she has been taught to suffer through but can take no pleasure in.

Still, she helps pin her sister’s hair in turn, no ladies maids tonight even though they’d certainly do a finer job than Amaya’s sword calloused fingers Sarai seems to be taking the opportunity to imitate their youth, though that spell is broken quickly when Harrow and Callum arrive to escort them down to the main event.

Others might titter at the notion of being escorted by a child, but Amaya is glad for the company of her nephew and manages to spend most of the early part of the event in his company before Sarai finally intercedes to encourage Callum to seek the company of his peers, with the clear implicit addition that Amaya ought to do the same.

She concedes, not because Sarai is the Queen but because she’s Amaya’s big sister, but she decides to seek what company she can find outside of the crowds of the main hall.

It's a little better in the vestibule, there are no unwanted requests to dance at least, but she finds herself wishing that Gren was by her side, despite her own decision to tell him she'd have no need for his services as an interpreter tonight and her private resolution not to monopolise his attention. It isn't that she wants him to help her navigate small talk with minor Lords and ladies, but that Sarai and Harrow are occupied with hosting duties and Callum is playing with visiting children and Amaya longs to have her friend’s company. 

She sticks to the side-rooms of the party which are populated primarily by the more retiring types although they’re still hardly peaceful places. Several times she catches glimpses of Gren, looking immaculately turned out in a shade of blue that matches her gown and has Amaya wondering if it’s just a strange chance or if Sarai had made Viren scry on her interpreter’s wardrobe so that she could coordinate their formalwear.

After a while though, it strikes her that she’s seeing him far too often. Almost as if he’d avoiding the ballroom with the same dedication that she is. She’s tried not to hover over him since they arrived but she can’t help but notice when he’s present in a room and she’s always had a gift for reading the things that people’s bodies say without even realising it. Gren might feel out of place here, but he’s not like her, it’s not that he doesn’t want to be here, in fact, it’s quite the opposite. He’s been casting longing looks towards doors leading to great ball and his fingers are tapping out a rhythm that she doesn’t need to hear to be certain would match the beat of whatever the band is playing in the main ballroom, but still he holds himself back.

It’s enough for her to break her resolution and approach him the next time she sees him in a small antechamber. The smile that lights his face as he sees her makes her wonder if perhaps she ought to have indulged her wish for his company sooner. She’d meant to ensure he felt free from his duties and able to socialise with others, but he’s still her guest and she’d never meant to leave him feeling abandoned or as lost as he’d looked when she finally decided she couldn’t stand to simply watch any longer.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” she asks. She hadn’t expected much fun, but Gren has always thrived on company and she’d brought him along with the expectation that he’d enjoy mixing with people other than soldiers for a change, not simply so he could suffer alongside her. “Sarai throws an excellent party, but she wouldn’t be offended if you excuse yourself.” Although she’d have stern words with Amaya for doing the same and Amaya doesn’t particularly want her friend to abandon her here.

“I... that party is lovely, it’s like the stories I grew up with,” he signs, gestures far less fluid than usual as he clearly struggles for words. “The people, the music, the dancing.”

“So why don’t you join them?”

Gren looks at her strangely and Amaya straightens up. She doesn’t like that expression --a little doubtful, weary and resigned, all wrapped up in quiet frustration-- not on his face.

“I don’t belong here,” he says.

“I invited you,” she cuts in. “That means you belong here more than most of these people. They’re here because they’re entitled to come to royal balls because of land or trades, you’re here because I want you to be and Sarai thinks highly of you.”

“The Queen doesn’t even know--”

“My sister knows what I’ve told her,” Amaya says, “And even if I’d never written a word, anybody who’s met you could see that you’re a better man than any in there.”

“The King-!”

Gren’s gestures are sharp enough to make her laugh as she signs back, “Absented himself to put Callum to bed, though he’ll be back in time for more speeches.” Anyway, fond as she is of her brother-in-law her opinion on the matter would have been the same even if he were present, though she thinks sharing that would just make Gren more argumentative. “Many people have taken the opportunity to refresh themselves,” she adds, “So you needn’t worry about a crowd.”

The way Gren’s eyes flick towards the door reveal that he’s at least a little tempted by her words, but still he holds back. “Even if my presence is acceptable... I don’t know any of these people. And I don’t know how to dance,” he signs, all uncertainty now.

Amaya watches him, considering. She understands the reasons for his fears, but that doesn’t make her happy to accept his excuses, especially when only one of those things is true, because he knows Amaya. And Amaya had so many dancing lessons growing up, her parents determined she should have the skill even without music to follow, she knows the steps to every dance people will do tonight. There’s no question that Gren could follow with the right partner, she’d seen how he matches her moves in training despite his role as a diplomat making him careful to avoid unnecessary combat that might jeopardize his ability to do his job.

She’s never had any love for this sort of thing, but it’s quite clear that participating would mean a lot to Gren and she...

[Well, she offers him her arm.](https://yuquid.tumblr.com/post/187078714632/something-i-did-for-the-tdpbigbang-for)


End file.
